This invention relates generally to bearing washing machines, and more particularly to a bearing washing machine which is capable of receiving and processing on a continuous basis bearings having assembled inner and outer races. More specifically, the washing machine includes a sequence of washing, blowoff, and drying sections through which the bearings are systematically conveyed.
The present invention is particularly adapted for those situations in which a substantial number of assembled inner and outer race bearings of uniform dimension are to be washed and cleaned. In such a situation it is highly desirous to minimize the handling of the individual bearings and to minimize the amount of attention required by a user of the washing machine. One of the critical problems encountered in prior art bearing washing machines has been the inability to continuously process a quantity of bearings without interruption. More specifically prior art devices have necessitated placing a discrete quantity of bearings in a washing device which would then be subjected to a washing operation. Such loading and unloading of a washing device necessarily is cumbersome when a user thereof must wait for completion of one "load" before a new load of uncleaned bearings can be cleaned.